Break Up or be Broken
Break Up or be Broken is the fourth episode. Plot *-Finn, Billy, Carly, Finder, and Tom are walking back from defeating Gray Strength- *Billy: I can't believe you did that! *Carly: What? Reflecting your beam just because I thought it might hurt him too much? *Billy: Who's side are you on? *Carly: Not yours! *Billy: That's it! We're over! *Carly: Nothing would make me happier. *Finn: Come on, you guys were just kidding, right? *Carly: No. *-the five walk into the hideout- *-Billy and Carly spread to opposite sides- *-Finn walks over to Carly- *-Finder and Tom walk over to Billy- *Tom: Come on, Billy. Carly's nice, and sweet, and- *Billy: A blocker. Who's too sweet about villains. *Finn: Carly, if you hadn't blocked the beam, you two would still be dating. *Carly: I don't need him. He's too worried about his inventions. *Billy: I'm not! *Carly: Don't talk to me. *-Finder turns on TV- *News Reporter: Some kind of fire-water alien is heading towards an abandoned school. Weird how fusions always show up at schools. *-Burning Aqua is shown starting to build parts of the school- *Finder: I wonder what he's doing. I'm going to stop him. Anyone with me? *Tom: Me. *Billy: M- *-Finn covers Billy's mouth- *Finn: He was about to say, "My mom needs me to clean my room." *Tom: Why didn't you let him say it? *Finder: Yeah, and how did you know? *Finn: And you're walking. *-Finder and Tom start to head towards school- *-Billy starts to run towards them- *Billy: Hey guys, wait up! *-Finn trips them- *Finn: My foot slipped! *At the school... *Tom: Hey? What are you doing? *Burning Aqua: This school is going to become my new base. *Finder: Is that an atomix bomb? Once you set it in the base, it will destroy the human race! *Tom: Atomix? It's atomic. *Burning Aqua: Am I a human? No. *-Burning Aqua blasts water- *-water knocks down Tom and Finder- *Finder: An Orishan's powers? An Orishan is a shell head. *Tom: Why do you say that? *Finder: He has a clam shell over his head. *Tom: Do clams have shells? *-Tom turns into Vaxasaurian Tom- *Vaxasaurian Tom: You are not building the base. *-Vaxasaurian Tom throws Burning Aqua inside the school- *-Finder and Vaxasaurian Tom run inside school cafeteria- *Burning Aqua: It's not your decision. *-Burning Aqua picks up moldy sandwich and throws it at Vaxasaurian Tom and Finder- *-sandwich hits Vaxasaurian Tom- *Vaxasaurian Tom: I hate mold! It's like a moldy toepick! *Finder: I wish you didn't say that. *Back at the hideout... *-Finn is playing the violin- *Finn: Violin music! This always gets two people to start dating! *-Carly turns into Petrosapien Carly- *-Petrosapien Carly shoots diamond at violin- *-Petrosapien Carly turns back- *Finn: I got that for my birthday. *Back at the school... *-Burning Aqua runs into freezer- *-Vaxasaurian Tom and Finder run after him- *Finder: Whoo! It's cold in here! *Vaxasaurian Tom: I think I got frost bite! *-Burning Aqua turns on lasers- *-lasers activate- *-Vaxasaurian Tom blocks lasers- *Vaxasaurian Tom: I think it's time for you to mutate. *Finder: No! My form is weak! *-Vaxasaurian Tom picks up Finder and throws him at Burning Aqua- *Finder: Oww! *-Finder mutates and gets ready to blast beam- *-Vaxasaurian Tom uses his hand to turn Nanomech Finder around- *-beam makes Burning Aqua crash through walls to playground- *-Vaxasaurian Tom and Nanomech Finder follow him- *Nanomech Finder: Man, this place is really jacked up! *Vaxasaurian Tom: You can hardly even see the sand box! *-Burning Aqua freezes Nanomech Finder- *Vaxasaurian Tom: When you're here, it starts to get a bit cold, but when I'm here, it's time to turn up the heat! *-Vaxasaurian Tom breaks the ice- *-Burning Aqua blasts water- *-water makes Vaxasaurian Tom slam into wall- *Nanomech Finder: If he's that strong, I wonder what he sneezes when he has the common cold! *Back at the hideout... *Carly: I'm going home. *Billy: Me too. *Finn: You can't! I'm stronger than you! *-Carly turns into Petrosapien Carly- *-Finn slams Greatrix- *Finn: Diamondhead! *-Finn and Petrosapien Carly put their points against each other- *Finn: I will win! My point is rock hard! It's like an earth shaker! *Petrosapien Carly: No, I will win! My point is a razor edge! I'm a muscle man! *-Petrosapien Carly goes through the ground- *-Petrosapien Carly comes through the other side of Finn- *-Petrosapien Carly sticks her point through Finn- *-Finn slams Greatrix- *Finn: Four Arms! *-Petrosapien Carly turns into Tetramand Carly- *-Finn and Tetramand Carly hold their hands against each other- *-Tetramand Carly blasts elements from each hand- *-elements knock Finn on the ground- *-Finn slams Greatrix- *Finn: Way Big! *-Billy mutates- *-Tokustar Billy picks up Finn's leg and drops him- *-Tetramand Carly and Tokustar Billy turn back- *-Carly and Billy leave- *Finn: Come back! *Back at the school... *Burning Aqua: I will drown you! It will over flow! *-Burning Aqua blasts a flood and jumps inside empty classroom- *Vaxasaurian Tom: Not so fast! *-Vaxasaurian Tom and Nanomech Finder go after him- *-Burning Aqua blasts a bunch of stuff at Vaxasaurian Tom- *Vaxasaurian Tom: You, make- me ANGRY! *-Vaxasaurian Tom turns green and starts to grow a little bit- *-Vaxasaurian Tom turns into mad form- *Ultimate Vaxasaurian Tom: AAAAAHHHHHH! *Nanomech Finder: Flying out, flying out, flying out. *-Nanomech Finder flies out window- *Ultimate Vaxasaurian Tom: GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *-Ultimate Vaxasaurian Tom blasts a bunch of beams at Burning Aqua- *Burning Aqua: I can't take it! You win! *Ultimate Vaxasaurian Tom: IT BETTER STAY THAT WAY FOR A WHILE OR I'LL BE LIKE THIS AGAIN! *-Ultimate Vaxasaurian Tom turns back and leaves- *At Finder's house... *Finder: So, did you get them back together? *Finn: No, but I have a plan. *-Finn turns into Echo Echo, clones one time, and turns back- *-Finns turns Greatrixes into blue mode- *Finder: How will a fusion help? *Finn 1: You'll see. *-Finns drag Wildmutt and Ghostfreak to boxes- *-Wildmutt and Ghostfreak jump in portal- *-Finns walk in- *-aliens jumps out of other side- *Finns: Dogcreep! *Finns: Stay close to me, but not in sight. *-Finder follows Finns- *-Finn 1 walks up to Billy's doorbell and rings it- *-Billy walks out- *Finn 1: RAAAAHHH! *Billy: AAAAHH! *-Billy runs out- *-Finn 1 chases him- *-same thing happens with Finn 2 and Carly- *-Finder slowly follows- *-Billy and Carly walk to center of town- *Carly: You? *Billy: We just need to defeat these things! *-Billy turns into Tokustar Billy- *-Carly turns into Petrosapien Carly- *-Tokustar Billy blasts beam- *Petrosapien Carly: Not again. *-Petrosapien Carly gets ready to block it- *-Finn 1 tackles her- *-beam knocks down Finn 2- *-Finn 2 gets back up- *Tokustar Billy: It barely even hurt him. *Petrosapien Carly: I guess I was overreacting. *-Tokustar Billy and Petrosapien Carly turn back to normal and kiss- *Finder: I do not need to be seeing that. *-Finder and Finns look away- *Billy: Thanks, Finn. *-Finns turn back to normal- *Finn: You knew it was me? *Billy: Of course I did. *-Tom walks up to the four- *Tom: Hey, guys! *Finn: Umm, why are you green? *-Tom looks at himself- *Tom: Long story. *-the episode ends- Trivia *This is the first time Tom goes ultimate. *This episode is filled with people mentioning 12 never seen before aliens from Ben 10-Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Can you find them all? If you don't know any, look here.﻿ *The news reporter talks about School Protection. *Carly turns Petrosapien three times. ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Episodes of Finn 10: Fusion